


Let's go to Tokyo

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, also terushima whines, futakuchi hates english, ok so there's no next gen nekoma captain bc i couldn't choose, rooting for fukunaga tho, they're all captains, third year!second years, ya so yahaba takes maths and he is me when I'm doing maths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which five boys go to Tokyo.





	

Terushima is bored. Shirabu is finishing his reading assignment, while Yahaba does his calculus homework, glaring holes into the paper. The only sound in the room is Ennoshita explaining English punctuation to Futakuchi who looks like he’d rather have a full-stop ending his life right now. And Terushima is _bored_

“Guys, aren’t you bored?”

Ennoshita and Futakuchi have stopped talking to stare at him, Shirabu hasn’t looked up from his annotated novel and Yahaba growls, “literally shut up for _five minutes_ and let me finish this.”

Terushima doesn’t actually want to die before he hits twenty so he shuts up.

Finally, Yahaba is done with his sum (it took longer than five minutes but nobody says anything in favour of literally _not dying_ ) and gives Terushima the signal to continue.

“It’s the summer holidays! And our training camps are all over! Let’s do something fun!”

“I can feel those exclamation-marks spelling trouble for us. What do you have in mind, anyway?” Shirabu finally looks up from his book, (why the fuck does have to read Great Expectations for English, his own English teacher has less than no expectations of him ever finishing a book).

“Let’s go to Tokyo!”

“What.” Yahaba breaks the pencil lead and while he’s picking out another to refill, Futakuchi _hollers_ and says, “Yeah let’s go come on, we never hang out as ‘friends’ and ‘bond’ or whatever!”

“That’s because we’re going to nationals this year, and you’re not so we actually spend our time practising and not teaching our setter how to do his damn job”, Ennoshita comments quietly.

This naturally sparks a volleyball related argument, heralded, of course, by Yahaba and Shirabu, who are adamant about continuing the rivalry between the schools, and are only angered further when Ennoshita reminds them, in his signature passive-aggressive way, that none of them will reach anywhere if they don’t finish their holiday homework.

Before the ‘argument’ can devolve into a full-fledged fistfight, Terushima pipes up, from somewhere under Shirabu’s merciless fingers (he’s ticklish and Shirabu _loves_ taking advantage of the fact), “guuuuuys, you didn’t say anything!”

“What about?” Futakuchi asks while holding Yahaba in a headlock.

“The Tokyo thing!”

“Ennoshita just came back from his fancy Tokyo camp, like, last week.”

“I’m cool with it. We didn't really look around and stuff. What will we do in Tokyo though?” Ennoshita pries Yahaba from Futakuchi’s arms and receives a muttered thanks.

“Like…aquarium? Malls? Something that’s not actual mountains of homework and volleyball?” Terushima manages to get Shirabu off him. _Finally_. He’s really fucking heavy.

"Isn't there an aquarium, like, ten minutes from your house?" Shirabu grins.

"Um, shut up, I've been there a gazillion times!"

“Let’s call Akaashi and see if he’s on board. He did mention he missed you guys when I was there. He’d like to actually meet his penpals", Ennoshita says.

“The 1900s called, they want their vocabulary back.” Futakuchi holds up an imaginary telephone.

“Yeah, and your teacher wants improved vocabulary marks. Guess what your teacher and the 1900s have in common.” Ennoshita opens his computer to skype Akaashi.

As soon as Akaashi pops up on screen, Terushima screams, “CAN WE COME TO TOKYO THIS WEEKEND!”

“No.”

Then, _they shit you not_ , Terushima literally makes the ‘:c’ face in real life and Akaashi gives in. “You guys can come in on Friday evening, stay Saturday and leave Sunday afternoon. Is that fine?”

“Akaashi, you sound like you’ve been planning this for a while. Did you really want to see us that badly?” Yahaba is grinning, the smug bastard.

“No, Terushima messaged me an hour ago and whined. I can’t stand whining.” Akaashi’s pixelated form looks like a satisfied cat that’s just pushed over a perfectly good jar of milk and lapped up every single drop.

“See you Friday, then.” Shirabu and Yahaba have begun playing footsie really _really_ aggressively (definitely not the weirdest way to express excitement, but Ennoshita digresses). _Sigh_. _They’re worse than Tanaka and Noya_. Futakuchi talks for a bit and says bye and Terushima gloats in the background. “Are you guys excited!”

(They are, you idiot, why the fuck would they not be).

On Friday evening, after their last volleyball practice of the week, the boys each take a different route to the station and meet outside the ice cream store. Then: “Let’s go to Tokyo!” is a chorus thrown to the winds.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THE NEXT GEN CAPTAINS COME AT ME I WILL FIGHT YOU


End file.
